User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 32 and 33
< Chapter 31 Welcome back, time for your Friday Night Double Feature! Also I’ve noticed KT has not had a POV yet so here we go. Chapter 32- KT was in her room with Nina, and decided to take advantage of this quiet, free time to get to know her better. Everything was cooling down, now that everyone had broken off to relax. “So, where did you used to live in America?” Nina looked up from the book she was reading- using a flashlight for light, of course- and said, “Oh, um, California.” She smiled. “What about you?” “Pennsylvania, for most of my life. I did live in Texas for like a year, though.” She laughed. “Nice. So…what do you like best about living in England?” “Definitely the people,” KT decided, after giving it some thought. “Well… the ones that aren’t evil. You know what I mean. It’s certainly been an adventure over here. I was sent to stop a great evil, and I had more fun than I thought I would while doing it.” “Must be nice to know your mission… my destiny was so unclear when I first arrived.” Nina told her. “What was your first day like?” “I spent the night at Isis House, but it was interesting meeting the Anubis people… I don’t think Patricia liked me too much,” She giggled. “And then there was Eddie, who used his super Osirian powers to learn about my grandfather…” “Patricia doesn’t like any new kids, believe me,” She grinned. “Did you know she locked me in the attic once?” “No way,” KT laughed. That sounded about right. “She just thought I liked Eddie…” “Yeah, I can see that… well, did you?” The question caught her off guard, but she decided to be honest. “I did. But I didn’t want to hurt Patricia, either,” “I understand. Hey, she hated Eddie at first, too,” “Seriously?” “Oh, yeah. You should have seen them, they were hilarious.” KT laughed. “I guessed I missed a lot…” “I did too.” Nina admitted. “But now we have stories to tell, don’t we?” She smiled at that. “We do…Okay, so get this. One time-“ -------- Mick was hanging out in his bedroom with Fabian and Eddie, who had decided to come and talk to them, instead of Jerome and Alfie. Mick couldn’t blame him. “So,” Eddie asked, sitting next to him, as Mick laid on his bed tossing a ball up and down, “How long have you two been friends?” “Since we were… twelve, right dude?” He asked Fabian, who nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I thought so. I tried to play football with you, and you got hurt trying to kick the ball past me.” Fabian started laughing. “Wow, six years,” Eddie said. “Nice. Back in America, I changed schools so often I didn’t really have time for a best friend. Mostly just other kids I got into trouble with.” He chuckled. “And a lot of girlfriends. You guys would be amazed at how I used to get around,” “Come on, dude,” Mick said, “At least you never dated your ex-girlfriend’s best friend,” He said, referring to Amber and Mara. He laughed and patted his new friend on the back. “That didn’t happen to you, yeah?” “Actually, no.” Eddie laughed. “I can’t say it ever did.” Fabian then said, awkwardly, “I see you guys became friends pretty fast,” Mick could pick up just a hint of jealousy in his tone. “Don’t worry about it, dude,” He said, “We’re not replacing you, if that’s what you’re thinking,” “Yeah, you’re still our nerd buddy,” Eddie joked. “Lighten up, dude,” He threw a pillow at Fabian, who rolled his eyes, caught it, and threw it back. They began a game out of tossing the pillow back and forth, which caused even more laughing and joking around. “You know,” Eddie said, “I think I may move in here,” “Cool with me,” Fabian said. Mick laughed. “Welcome aboard, dude.” The three of them high-fived, and it was settled. Now, they were a trio. ---------- “Thanks to the power outage, I can’t contact Piper,” Patricia complained to Joy and Mara. “How do I know she hasn’t already been hurt?” She was genuinely worried about her twin. She could fight her evil counterpart all she wanted, but that wouldn’t mean anything if her sister was in trouble and she couldn’t help her. “Why didn’t I do this before?” Joy sighed and began to rub her on the back. “Patricia, it’ll be okay. If she’s in danger, we’ll help her, I promise.” “Wouldn’t she still be at her music school?” Mara asked her, joining Joy in sitting next to her on the bed. “A little bit far out of her evil twin’s reach?” At the mention of an ‘evil twin’, Patricia felt a little sick to her stomach. Oh, she knew who Mara was referring to- but being Piper’s real ''twin, the phrase couldn’t help but bother her. “True… But I’m still worried about her. How I be sure she’s safe, if-“ Joy started laughing a little. She seemed to try to hide it, but Patricia noticed. “What’s so funny?” “It’s just… you seem to think you’re in this on your own. I know Piper is your sister… but chill. You’re not going to have to take care of her on your own anymore. You’ve got us, and we can help Piper too,” Her friend told her. Mara nodded. “Yeah, we’re both totally here to help, don’t worry.” Patricia sighed and smiled. “Thanks, guys. I just wish there was a way I could contact her…” She stared at her cellphone in her hand, sadly. There was no reception thanks to the storm, and she had spent at least ten minutes trying to call her beforehand. “Look, just relax, and call her tomorrow morning. I’m sure she’s okay for now.” Joy told her. “Besides, we should be worried about ourselves, too,” Mara said, clearly sounding scared. “Corbierre burnt down a college just to give us a warning, imagine what he would do when he actually decides to hurt us,” “Use his magical powers of doom do destroy us all,” Patricia said, in a flatly joking voice, leaning back against the wall. “Don’t worry Mara, that’s why we have Willow learning magic, right? She’ll be a serious threat to him in no time.” -------------- “SQUEE! I just can’t wait to be learning magic! I mean sure, it might be a little hard, but it’s not going to be impossible,” She told Amber, “I wonder if I’ll get a magic wand…” Amber laughed just a little bit. “I wish I had magic. I mean, getting ready in the morning would be so much easier if I could just a magic make-up spell… Ooh, you should learn one of those.” She had to admit to herself; when she first started talking to Willow that night, she was worried because of the Alfie situation, but it was going fine. Willow just laughed. “Who needs a make-up spell when you can use that magic to conjure unicorns? They can just make you pretty themselves. They do that, you know.” “They do?” “Of course silly, everyone knows that,” “Wow, and all this time I’ve been so busy pursuing the perfect facial cream…” They both ended up laughing. Okay, so maybe it was more than fine, maybe she was honestly enjoying Willow’s company. “So, Willow… how’s it going with Alfie?” The question came out before she knew what she was asking. “Really well! He’s such a good boyfriend,” “I… I know, Willow,” Willow paused and seemed to understand. “Oh, I’m sorry… You still like him too, don’t you? Right, he told me about that…” “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Besides, he really seems to like you. I’m the one causing the drama…” She sighed. “No, he still really likes you! I can feel it in his aura.” Her voice cracked a bit. Amber could tell she wasn’t as okay with that fact as she let on, despite her comforting smile. She decided to change the subject. “I wish I could read auras. Wait, it’s not some sort of secret magical language, is it?” Willow laughed and shook her head. “It’s easy. I could teach you.” “Really?” That made Amber interested. “Who did you learn it from?” “Nobody. I just learned it on my own. You just have to feel the vibes…” She started feeling the air. “And always have a bit of cyprus oil on you. Very important.” “Does eating it give you psychic powers?” “No, but it does ward of evil energies,” “Interesting…” Amber meant that. “So what about…” ------------ “So, dude,” Alfie asked Jerome, “How are things going with Joy?” Jerome shrugged. “Great. Totally fine.” Because of his awkward tone, Alfie didn’t buy it, and gave his friend a look. “Fine. She’s still hassling me about watching one of those romcoms with her,” “Then why don’t you watch one?” When Jerome gave him an odd look, he shrugged and said, “I would,” ”And that’s why you dated Amber, and I didn’t,” At Amber’s name, Alfie felt the familiar weight of the love triangle on his shoulders. He sighed and slumped down a bit in the chair he was in. Jerome seemed to notice. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing,” “No… you still like Amber, don’t you?” Jerome’s eyes widened and he burst out laughing. “You do, don’t you?” “Dude, it’s not funny!” Jerome was still laughing a bit. “So what are you doing about it?” “I was kind of just planning to wait it out until I know how I feel,” His friend’s laughing started up again, even harder this time. “Oh god, oh god…I’m sorry, it’s just… you can’t be serious!” “What do you think I should do then? Date them both?” At that, Jerome suddenly became serious and stopped rolling around on his bed in laughter, sitting up right. “No, no, don’t do that. Look… You need to figure this out soon. Before both girls get bored, and move on from ''you.” The thought scared him. “What? They’d…they’d do that?” “Yeah, maybe. Come on. I’ll help you,” Jerome got up and patted him on the back. “Okay, bro?” Alfie sighed. Jerome was helping him now? This would be a long love triangle. “Fantastic.” And onto 33! Chapter 33- That morning, everyone went out for breakfast again. It was early, the sun not even up, but it seemed like none of them could sleep anyways. Fabian found himself sitting across from Amber and in between Nina and Mara- an interesting seat, to say the least… Patricia, who was next to KT and Eddie, was the only one not eating, and was instead on her laptop. “Piper?” Nina guessed. Patricia didn’t look up, but nodded. “I have to contact her…” Fabian sighed and stared at his plate of eggs, pushing them around with his fork. Her struggle to talk with her sister reminded him of his need to find Jasper. Eddie had put his arm around her chair and said, “You’ve got internet now, so it shouldn’t be too hard,” “Oh, but you know what will be hard?” KT asked. “Keeping Corbierre at bay,” “Do you think we should go ask Victor?” Mara suggested. “He might know something, and I don’t think we’re going to have much luck if we keep winging it like this,” When Nina replied, she had a bit of a competitive edge in her voice. “I was just thinking that,” “Great minds think alike?” Nina shrugged, but her smile seemed forced. Fabian frowned, realizing that there was definitely something going on. Then he remembered his kiss with Mara… and knew exactly ''what was going on. But he couldn’t worry about that now. “Alright, well, I guess some of us can go and check up on him then,” Eddie said. “Besides… I kind of wanted to know more about that other universe anyways.” “You know,” Jerome said, while partially eating, “what I was thinking, was… Corbierre is going to keep summoning counterparts, right? That’s not going to change, is it? So how do we figure out who is actually a counterpart if they all look and act like people we know and love?” “Everyone can be a suspect,” Patricia mumbled, then stopped immediately after. “...Wait, scratch that, I found something…” She looked sick. “An email from Piper.” “Well open it, Yacker, what does it say?” “…It…It says that she heard about the fire and wanted to come see if I was okay,” Everything went silent. Fabian saw a familiar look of horror on her face. “The counterpart must have sent me an email somehow… That… that’s it… There was no way I could have… I mean, she… I…” Patricia shut the laptop down and slumped back in her chair. “I’m a terrible sister,” “No, no,” He told her, feeling sympathetic for her, “You’re not. You just made a mistake, that’s all.” “You weren’t there, Fabian, you didn’t see what I did.” Fabian frowned. “Still, I’m sure you can just apologize to her,” “Right, well, I’ll go do that now,” Patricia got up and grabbed her laptop. “See you later, guys…” After she left, conversation continued, after a long silence. “And that’s what I’m talking about.” Jerome said. “We need some way to know who-“ “I bet Willow could figure it out,” Alfie smiled, “With her magic and all,” Amber was nodding in agreement. “Oh yeah, that is ''such a good idea. She can sense auras. Well, I will be able to do it too, one day, but for now, it’s Willow.” “Yeah, I bet I could figure it out,” Willow smiled. “Except that we need you to stay hidden Willow,” Nina said, “Remember?” “But I won’t get into too much danger, and I won’t have to go alone,” Willow seemed to be practically begging. “Please? I want to help,” “It’s just… there has to be a safer way.” Fabian said. “Right?” “Maybe Victor will have the answer to this too,” Eddie decided. “Right now, though, I think it’s just best for you to lay low and practice your magic, Willow.” “Okay,” She sighed. By then, everyone was ready to leave, so after paying the check- Fabian was rather surprised Eddie had any money left at all by now- they left to get back to the flat. While walking, Jerome came up to him, and said, “Hey, Rutter, how’s it going?” Fabian smirked just a bit. “Not bad, probably learning more than you are,” Jerome laughed. “Don’t get too confident, buddy.” “I could say the same to you, Jerome,” “Yeah, yeah, fair enough. But hey, you know something? I haven’t lost yet,” He laughed. No, Jerome hasn’t lost yet, but neither has he… and despite their bet being just for fun, part of him was growing deeply determined to beat his new rival. Prove that he was smarter than Jerome was. Fabian grinned to himself, despite all the problems going on that could worry him right now, he had to smile. Get ready, Jerome, because this nerd is going to win. '' '''That’s where we end tonight, join me tomorrow for the next chapter! Thanks!' Chapter 34 > Category:Blog posts